Music Sounds Better With You
by DixieStar
Summary: Kendall and Carlos are secretly dating. During their video shoot for Music Sounds Better With You one of the girls makes an interesting suggestion that gets both boys thinking. Can they be seen in public on a date without actually being seen in public on a date? Read and find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

Music Sounds Better with You

Disclaimer: as much as it pains me... (Lol) I do not own big time rush or anything about them, nor do I make claims to their sexuality; I just wrote this and own the plot. Also, I could not find the names of  
the actresses in the music video no matter how hard I tried. So I made up names for them and until they introduce themselves they are just referred to as the fake girlfriends of the guys... Sorry bout that...  
Onward with the story!

Music sounds better with you...

The final line of the song sounded and the director stood and smiled.

"Good job guys! That's a wrap!" James and Logan jumped and high-fived each other, before turning to  
their respective 'girlfriends' from the video shoot. Carlos nuzzled himself into my side, although in what I wouldn't consider an obvious way, more of a just getting close to a friend, before acknowledging  
the girls.

"You ladies did great, it was soo nice to work with you." he smiled and held his hand out.

The girls all giggled and pushed forward.

"It was a pleasure Carlos," Logan's fake girlfriend said. The girls all came forward and kissed Carlos on the cheek, making him turn pink.

When they pulled back he snuggled in closer to me, which I think was only apparent to the girls playing mine and Carlos' fake girlfriends. James and Logan followed their respective fake girlfriends and left me  
and Carlos alone with the other two.

I could almost feel how uncomfortable the atmosphere got within the 20 seconds it took for the girls to walk away and take James and Logan with them. Ever since Carlos had come out of the closet women had been more into him. A fact he usually complained about stating he'd still be straight until I'd proceed to remind him why exactly he's bisexual.

The girls looked at us and I could feel Carlos (trying to be subtle and failing) gripping my shirt at my back as he began to grow more uncomfortable. I waited, thinking I knew exactly what they wanted, until one of the girls finally spoke up.

"So," my fake girlfriend started. She was standing awfully close to Carlos' fake girlfriend but I passed it off as me being overly observant. I was pulled back to reality when Carlos' grip on the back of my shirt  
tightened and I realized I missed something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I felt like a terrible person for not paying attention but I wanted to know what I'd missed.

"Oh, my bad, I must have mumbled." she giggled, putting me at ease. "We wanted to know if you and Carlos wanted to double date on Saturday?"

Carlos looked at me desperately to handle it, which was usually my position in our relationship, taking care of things.

"I'm sure you're both very nice ladies," I sighed, not wanting to be a total jerk.

Carlos' fake girlfriend began to laugh and then snuggled herself closer to the other girl, which I was now sure I wasn't just imagining, but she was actually tucked under the other girl's arm... much like Carlos was under my arm...

When my fake girlfriend had successfully calmed Carlos' fake girlfriend, my fake girlfriend continued.

"I don't think my intentions were clear. Sorry, but let me rephrase that. I've asked Danielle here to go out on Saturday... With me, Lacey, what I was wondering is if you and Carlos would like to come  
out with us, as you two on a date. "

She smiled when our jaws dropped, and Danielle giggled.

"H-How'd you know about us?" Carlos asked, pointing frantically between him and me until I grabbed his hand and forced him to stop.

Danielle only continued to giggle, until she saw how panicked Carlos was. Then she decided to finally speak up instead of letting Lacey talk for her.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm sure no one else noticed anything. Lacey here is just REALLY good at reading people." she said, still trying to snuggle closer to the other girl. "I hadn't even spoken to her, let alone looked her way when she asked me out."

Carlos and I both looked incredulously at Lacey, who smiled and shrugged her shoulders while Danielle was continuing to talk.

"I hadn't even told my friends I was bisexual until after Lacey asked me out, it was such a surprise. When I asked her she said she'd watched me and was certain, but also hoping, that I was bisexual like  
her... It was almost creepy..." she finished continuing to giggle.

Carlos laughed softly and gripped my hand. While I could tell that he wanted to go out with the girls I could also tell that he didn't.

I sighed, "Well, this is certainly not something that happens often..." I started, which made both girls laugh. I smiled but held my ground as I finished. "...but Carlos and I aren't exactly ready to  
come out to the whole world. Our friends do know, but I think that's how we want it to stay for a while, if you ladies could do that for us."

They both nodded, but Lacey looked like she wasn't giving up without a fight.

"That's precisely the reason I asked you two out with us."

Carlos' eyebrows shot up at this statement, as did Danielle's, and I was quite surprised and eager to hear her reasoning.

"Care to explain that?" Carlos asked, his expression going from shocked to curious. It was so adorable, how his brow changed, and it made me want to kiss him at the moment, but I controlled myself.

"Well, I figured you hadn't told anyone because I hadn't heard anything about it and I pretty much know everything about you..."

Carlos and I both raised an eyebrow to that, and Danielle crooked one eyebrow and turned to stare at Lacey.

She just laughed it off. "So I'm a Big Time Rush fan girl, is that so wrong?"

We all shared a laugh and she continued then.

"Anyway, I figured if you went out with us, and we just were careful about how we sit, and where we go, even if we get photographed, it wouldn't look bad. " she looked to us to see if we understood, but  
seeing a blank look on my face, she continued.

"If we were photographed, all they'd get a picture of would be you two with two girls. It wouldn't look suspicious at all, I frankly don't give two shits about who sees me doing what but ya know, Dani does and you guys do too... So I thought it would benefit us all..."

Carlos' face broke out in a grin and he squeezed my hand that I hadn't noticed he was holding until now.

"That's a great idea! You're so smart Lacey!" he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around the stunned girl.

"Carlos... Carlos... CARLOS!" I pulled at his arms, trying to get him to let her go when it became apparent that she couldn't breathe.

Carlos let her go and backed away sheepishly, lowering his eyes and melding back into my side.

"Here, I'll put my number in your phone and you can text me to figure out the details." Lacey said, handing over her phone.

"Cool." I handed over my phone and she entered her number.

"I put my last name in there too. Just in case you know more than one Lacey." She smiled at us, grabbing Danielle's hand starting to walk away. "I'll wait for you to text us and we'll figure out where to go  
and when. Thank you Kendall," she turned to Carlos, "and Carlos."

She and Danielle leaned forward and kissed Carlos and I on the cheeks.

Carlos giggled as the girls walked away. I looked at him with an eyebrow arched. He blushed and mumbled something under his breath, but upon learning I didn't hear him, said it louder.

"You know if we hadn't become a couple then girls would be all over me right?"

I grinned, "Well then maybe I should take you back to the palm woods and show you exactly why you're bisexual in the first place..."

•

•

When we got back to 2J, Logan and James were ecstatic because they had dates with the girls that night... 'A friendly little thank you' - as James had put it. But Carlos and I could see the gleaming in their eyes as they talked and ranted about the girls.

Mom and Katie had gone to the other side of town to help James' mom move into the new west coast office she's recently bought and told us they wouldn't be back until the morning. So when James and Logan left, after securing that the front door was locked I sauntered back over to our orange couch and laid across my adorable little ball of Latin energy... Also known as my boyfriend...

When he felt me lay down I heard him sigh. He leaned up to my ear and asked, "Are you going to show me why exactly I'm bisexual now Mr. Knight?"

An involuntary shudder ran through my body and I leaned down to his ear, biting the lobe before I moved over to speak to him.

"No, I'm not gonna remind you of anything... When I'm done with you you're gonna wonder why you ever thought about women in the first place. "

He shuddered and grabbed my shoulder, making me look him straight in the eye.

"I might as well say this now Kendy, that way whatever happens from here, I can say that it came with a fair warning. I'm all for whatever wonderful things you have in mind, but I don't think we should go all the way yet, I love you, but I'm not sure that I'm ready..."

He looked at me with fear in his eyes... Like he was afraid I'd throw a fit for being denied sex. I leaned down and littered his neck with kisses before making my way up to his face and gently pecking his nose.

"Carlos Gerardo Garcia. I love you too much to get upset with you over something so insubstantial to our relationship as when we have sex. I will wait for as long as you want me to. You mean soo much to me that you'll never understand... In the meantime, I was planning on ripping these tight ass jeans off you and pleasuring you a bit... Would that be okay?"

His eyes widened almost comically and he nodded frantically. I reached up and pulled the zipper of his jeans down slowly... As to emulate the torture that I clearly wouldn't be giving him, but it was so satisfying to watch him squirm above me.

I got tired of actually looking at his pants and boxers so I pulled as hard as I could and ripped them down his legs. Stopping only to pull his socks and shoes off before pulling the pants all the way off.

I looked up at Carlos to see him taking deep breaths and watching me anxiously.

"Can I take your shirt off too? Or is that a little too much to ask"

He sat up and tore the now offending piece of clothing off before laying back down and staring at me.

I slowly kissed his jaw line, pushing his chin up until it was extended and I could litter his neck with kisses. When I ran my mouth across his adams apple I sucked on it a bit and enjoyed the feeling as he hummed in approval.

I pulled back and let my hand trail over his hard on, lightly touching it just enough to let him know that I wasn't going leave him hanging.

I licked both of his nipples, twisting the one I didn't have my mouth on, and made my way back up to his mouth.

When I reached his mouth again I forcefully shoved my tongue in, exploring everything I could. Then, when breath became necessary I pulled back panting to find Carlos in the same position as me.

"¿Desea que tocarle mancha a chico?"

Carlos moaned at my words and I had never in my life been so happy for that year and a half of Spanish I'd been required to take back in Minnesota.

I still have no idea what half of the stuff the teacher 'taught' meant, but I was able to memorize a couple dirty(but not actually that dirty) phrases that I can pull out of my pocket for times like this. You see, one of Carlos' major turn-ons is when you speak 'dirty' to him in Spanish.

"I believe I asked you a question..." I whispered against his lips. I ran my hand around his thigh and up past his erection, waiting for any kind of answer to get me going..

Carlos arched up into my touch, whining and squirming and moaning... Before I could try to tease him anymore I heard him whine/moan and breathe out in Spanish...

"¡Por favor papi, me toca por favor ah por favor! ¡Tóqueme papi!"

I grinned from ear to ear and grabbed a hold of him, slowly beginning to slide my hand up and down, not quite getting too into it yet. As I kept sliding my hand up and down however I looked up to examine Carlos' face and I found in a spot that looked like he wanted nothing more than for me to roughly jerk him off.

"Is this what you want? Huh? You have to tell me what you want Car... Is this what you want me to do? Do you want it faster? Maybe a little rougher?"

I wished I had known how to ask him that in Spanish... But I guess I'll just have to look the phrase up later. For now, I'm content with having my boyfriend moaning and squirming beneath me... The sight was so much to behold that I got hard in my jeans, feeling the black skinny jeans on my legs constrict and pull against the erection it was desperately failing at hiding. I moaned at the friction down there and kept pulling on Carlos' penis, humping against his thigh to create my own friction and waiting for him to respond.

"oh~o~ OH Kendall! Yes please! Faster! Oh...please! Do it faster!"

After grinding myself against his thigh particularly hard he arched up again and moaned,

"that's it! Oh do that again please! Oh Kendall!"

When the look on his face made me think he was close I did something he definitely wasn't suspecting. I leaned down and took about half of him in my mouth, starting to bob my head immediately because I knew he was so close.

"Oh~Oh~Oh! Ke-Ken-Kendall!" he screamed, pushing against me, I held his hips back and heard a whiny warning from Carlos that he was close but I stayed there anyway fondling his balls in one hand while I continued to suck...

It didn't even take a minute before I felt something shooting down my throat while Carlos' body arched up and slowly slid back down.

He was panting but reached his hand down anyway to pull me up. Before I could say anything his hand cupped the front of my jeans and began pulling and rubbing and squeezing, trying to bring me with him...  
I groaned and ground my hips down against his hand, I was planning on going to the bathroom and jerking off later so he wouldn't have to, but that's my Carlos... Always wanting to take care of others...

He leaned up to my ear and whispered,"You know Kendall, I'd gladly return the favor, but I'm afraid we might get the coach a little too dirty..." I looked up to find him grinning.

I'm not sure how I managed with the aching in my pants, but I picked him up and flew down the hallway, slamming the door to our bedroom as soon as I could, ready to spend the rest of the night with my Carlos...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks sooo much to anyone who read and favorited! (Or commented, don't wanna leave you out) This is mainly a filler chapter while I write the next and last portion of this story. I'm also posting two other stories so be looking out for them, and they will be more than 5 chapters so keep your eyes open! _**

**_Thank you all!_**

**_With Love,  
DixieStar_**

Saturday morning came by superfast, and I don't think it had anything to do with it only being Wednesday when I had set up the double date with Lacey. Carlos seemed to bounce up and down every time I mentioned our date with the girls... But I likened it to just being nervous...

We are after all, trying to look like we're dating the girls and the very possibility of us being photographed together made my stomach turn... I just hope that Lacey's plan works alright.

"Kenny, have you seen my black jeans?" Carlos walked into our bedroom with his favorite button up on and a pair of boxers. I shook my head to shake 'those' thoughts away... I didn't want to have a problem that'd need fixing before our date.

"I don't know have you checked the bin lately? Maybe you've already worn them this week..."

Just then Logan sauntered in with said jeans held in his left hand. He tossed them on Carlos' bed and looked in between the two of us with a cross expression.

"After all this time I'd expect that Mama Knight would know what's mine and what's yours, ya know?"

He seemed irritated, but not flagrantly so. He then turned to walk out of the room.

Carlos grinned at me and proceeded to pull his pants on.

"Well, now at least I can look sexy for our 'date' with the ladies..." he grinned that crooked grin that made my heart stop.

My phone buzzed and upon checking it I found that Lacey and Danielle were getting ready to head to the restaurant we picked, so l grabbed Carlos and headed out, telling Katie, the guys, and my mom that we'd be back later.

When we got in the car I saw that Carlos' hand was shaking.

"What's wrong babe? You feeling okay?" I asked reaching over and put my hand on his forehead. He giggled and pulled my hand away.

"I'm fine, I just don't wanna mess this up. This could be really good for us. We could double date with them a lot... And then we'd get to go out more and you'd be happy and we'd... Mmph..."

I pushed my lips forcefully against Carlos' and ended his rant. When I felt no more objections I slowly ended the kiss. Pulling back with his head between my hands

"I am more than happy enough just having you as my boyfriend. I don't need these double dates to be happy... And whatever the case, we'll be able to do this someday, just not now. That doesn't mean I'm unhappy Car... Don't ever think that baby."

He held onto my hands on either side of his face, and leaned into me slightly. I waited for him to speak but he seemed content just leaning into my hands.

"How did I get so lucky?" I heard him whisper.

I sighed and leaned my forehead against his, rubbing our noses together ever so slightly.

"You didn't get lucky Carlitos. You found love, and I'm so glad that was me, because I love you, more than you'll ever know. I do intend to let you know though, with every breath."

He grinned at me again and my heart seemed to try to beat out of my chest. I love him so much, especially when he grins at me like this. We stayed put for a moment before he slowly pulled away.

"Don't wanna be late meeting the girls, let's go Kenny." He said nuzzling his head into my neck before pulling away completely.

I put the car in drive and headed to the planet Hollywood downtown. Carlos loved the fact that it is actually shaped like a planet, so this is where I asked Dani and Lacey to meet us. Anything for my Carlos.

We arrived at the restaurant about a half an hour later. The drive here had been uneventful, Carlos holding my hand as we listened to the radio station softly in the background. This is another thing about the bubbly Latino that I love so much. He may be hyperactive and bouncy, but he can also be laid back and calm when it's just the two of us sharing some alone time together.

I checked with the reservation and the girls had made it here before us and were already seated. Something I would have learned from my phone if I'd bothered to check it before asking.

The hostess led us to our table giggling the whole way. Apparently a little star struck at meeting 'her favorite half' of BTR. Although she didn't say it it was evident she was hoping we'd come to meet James and Logan, and when she found the table we were sitting at, and I'm guessing she didn't seat the girls, she was disappointed to see that we were taking our seats across from two beautiful girls. Oh if only she knew that this isn't even the reason she doesn't stand a chance.

The girls smiled and stood up to hug us as the hostess makes her leave sadly. I feel a tiny bit bad for her and thank her with a smile and a small side hug, to which she looked ready to pass out.

Carlos however had already sat down and is bouncing slightly out of excitement of being with the girls. He's sitting across from me and next to Danielle. Whereas I am sitting next to Lacey and across from him, need to keep up the charade after all.

Dinner went really great and we all had a pretty great time. The girls were both super fun to talk to and pretty funny as well. I discovered half way through dinner that the table was small enough that underneath it I would still be able to hold Carlos' hand. Which I didn't actually put into play until after we decided to get dessert. When the waiter had left with our order for dessert I reached under the table and grabbed Carlos' left hand and held on tightly, causing a faint blush to take over his tan checks while he talked animatedly with the girls.

They both seemed to notice and giggled, showing their entwined fingers and letting us know they'd been doing that all night, causing Carlos and I to laugh yet again.

When dinner was over we decided to go see a movie, some random romantic comedy where we easily snuck into the back row. Unlike dinner though we sat with our actual partner, Carlos and I then Lacey and Danielle to my left. Lacey refusing to miss a chance for making out with Dani, whom, at the mention of this outside the theater turned bright pink. I agreed with her though, the theater would be dark enough that Carlos and I could snuggle and not easily be seen.

About halfway through the movie Carlos had moved the arm rest on my right up and swung his legs over my lap, snuggling up under my chin and taking a nap there. I grinned because really, I'd lost interest in the movie right after it started; only taking to the theater because I'd be able to hold Carlos.

I took out my phone and lazily scrolled through my twitter and email, rubbing Carlos' back as he continued to softly snore into my chest. He'll be so upset later when he realizes he fell asleep during our date, but I think it's absolutely adorable to have him sleeping like this, so I let him be.

A soft moan makes me jolt in surprise and I turn ever so slightly to see Dani's mouth attached to Lacey's neck. The smaller of the two girls has herself seated in the other ones lap and I can faintly see Lacey's cheeks flush when she notice's I'm looking. I pat her hand and return to the movie, the heroine having just figured out a way to solve her problem.

When she gets to her lover and they start to make out is when I feel Carlos move. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and then shots straight up when he figures out what is happening.

"WHY DID YOU LET ME SLEEP?!" He whisper-yelled. "WE JUST LOST SOME MAJOR MAKING OUT TIME!"

I chuckled and pulled his face to mine.

"I thought it was adorable to watch you sleep Car-Bear, and I just couldn't bring myself to wake you." I explained pecking his nose. I looked down at my watch.

"But the movie is supposed to last another 23 minutes; ya know just throwing that out there." I added with a wink.

I don't even know how I finished the sentence though, because it seems like as soon as I did Carlos was in my lap. Already pulling down my shirt to suck on my collarbone and twist his hands into my hair.

I threw my head back against the cushion on the seat and grabbed at Carlos' ass. I felt him moan as he sucked on my collarbone, so I grabbed his ass harder and pulled the cheeks different directions through his jeans.

I know that Carlos says he isn't ready yet for sex, and really, that is okay with me, moments like this are more than enough for me. I have him close to me and we're being intimate and I'm not pushing him over a line he doesn't want to cross.

He looks up at me and I harshly connect our lips. I hear Lacey and Dani from beside us but it doesn't faze me. I've got my Carlos and I'm going to enjoy holding him in public as long as I can.

Carlos allows my tongue in his mouth and too soon after the lights are coming up. I'm saddened by the loss but I gently untangle myself from Carlos and stand. Pulling him up next to me. There are a couple of girls whose eyes have wondered up to us and I grab Lacey's hand and lead her down the steps.

I turn around to make sure Carlos is okay and he has Dani's hand in his and has the biggest smile I'm sure he could fake on, but it still fools everyone, as a couple of the girls who are apparently our fans ask for autographs and introductions. We introduce Lacey and Dani as some really close lady friends and Carlos and I both give our respective girl a hip squeeze to get the insinuation across.

When we get out to the parking lot however Lacey rips away from me and grabs Dani from Carlos, shoving the girl between our two cars and up against their car, attaching her lips immediately.

She pulls off and faces us, both her and Danielle a little pink.

"I'm sorry, but seeing Carlos hold her hip drove me nuts, please forgive my rudeness."

Carlos chuckled and burrowed his face into my chest, thankfully we had parked in the back lot, close to a line of trees and we were currently standing between our cars that have tented windows. We are safe.

"Don't worry Lacey, I felt the same way." Carlos tells her, arms wrapping around me. "I don't like it when Kendall touches other people, even if I know he can't help it."

The girls smile, snuggling against their car in a similar position to us. We stand there smiling for a few minutes, tonight was definitely a success, and I was wondering who would voice it first.

"Well," Lacey starts, "this was fun, but I think it's time I get Dani home, see ya boys again sometime?" Both her and Dani looked hopeful at the thought of another date, and to be honest, that sounded like a lot of fun. I looked to Carlos and his face held the same hopeful expression the girls' had.

"I think another double date would be a great idea." I said, visibly relaxing everybody at the thought. "It's nice to have some good friends like you girls that can help us out." Carlos, who was still cuddled into me, nodded vigorously.

"And if you girl's need a job, or a recommendation…. You know who to call." He smiled and said to them. They rushed forward to hug us then climbed in their cars and left, leaving me and Los behind.

When we got in the car I could tell that the atmosphere had definitely changed… but I couldn't figure out what exactly had changed. Carlos took a deep breath next to me and as we pulled up to a red light I let my gaze fall on my wonderful boyfriend. He looked anxious about something, so I leaned over to kiss his anxieties away… when I pulled back he smiled softly at me.

"Kendall," he said shyly, "Take me home, I'm ready to love you with all that I have."

My heart pounded against my rib cage and I straightened up. As the light turned green I put the pedal to the metal, anxious to get back to our home and spend the night with my beautiful boyfriend.


End file.
